ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Tiger
Brought to you by the creator of Cinder Phoenix, Steel Tinman, Konner Mermaid, and Artemis Pevensie . Yep, that Precious no-tribe, again. Told you it would never end. Honey Tiger Honey has NEVER even THOUGHT about eating a baby!! She LOVES children!! A lot!! If fact, Honey is trying to raise money to go to Munchkin University by baby sitting, but having a destiny that says you dream of devouring children makes it hard to find gigs. But Honey will keep trying, especially since working at her father's diner just won't be enough. Alliance and Reason I am a Rebel I guess. I think my dad's destiny is great, but I hate the whole "I want to eat fat babies" thing. I love children, and can't even eat Pumpkin Patch Kids without feeling guilty. But other than that, I think my destiny is pretty sweet. Plus, I think I'd like running my dad's diner. Personality Honey is a person-tiger-hybrid thing who plans ahead. She is only in her second year of highschool, and has already decided which university to go to, what courses to take, and how to make money to go. Honey has never had problems with school work or keeping a job. Honey is very loyal, but bewarned: do NOT make Honey mad. Her name may sound sweet but when this kitty gets mad, the claws come out, and go into the target of her anger. And those claws HURT!! Claws meaning words, not litteral claws. However, Honey seems to have endless patience when it comes to children. Appearance Honey is not a real tiger. She looks mostly human, but has tan skin, with small black stripes across it. Her hair is ginger, with black high-lights, and falls just to her shoulders and is often held back with a black and yellow headband. Honey has small fangs that just barely peep out of her mouth. She looks a lot like your typical cheerleader. Honey wears shades of orange and black, with hints of yellow and gold. She often wears skirts and tennis shoes. She likes to wear jewelry reflecting hearts and has a charm bracelet, with a charm for every kid she's ever watched at least once; there are about ten. Name Honey's name starts with an "H" and ends in a "Y", just like Hungry, as well as being a type of food. Nicknames Honey is often called, "Ms. Tiger" by the older kids she watches, but she doesn't encourage this. The younger ones tend to call her "Kitty", which she really likes. Family Honey is the daughter of the Hungry Tiger. She has on younger brother named Henry, who is now six. He was the first kid she had ever watched. She considers the Cowardly Lion her uncle and Kowaly Lion a cousin. Friends Honey is very close to the children she watches, but when it comes to friends her own age, Honey is closest to Kowaly Lion and Westley Wicked and Eastelle Wicked. Romance Honey is dating Robin Red, even though their stories have very little to do with each other. Honey and Robin both seem happy. Powers Honey, like Kowaly, can turn into a tiger cub. Both girls hope they grow more. Honey doesn't use this power often, because she feels it reminds people that she is destined to be a wild, child-eating beast. Honey can also talk to cats and has the accute instincts of one. She also has a habit of landing on her feet. Pet Honey has a pet kitten named Compassion. Compassion is very kind, and often helps watch over Honey's charges. Honey's with QT.jpg|Honey and her little brother Henry by Patchy Category:Ozians Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Oz